rmjifandomcom-20200213-history
Man Huzi
Man Huzi is a Mid-Nascent Soul stage cultivator residing in the Scattered Star Seas where is known as one of the very few "Old Devils" of the Devil Dao. Man Huzi was exceptionally tall and had a yellow curly beard.Chapter 434 His strength is known by all in the Scattered Star Seas. His peers of the Devil Dao are wary of him equally as much as those walking the path of the Righteous Dao. Man Huzi was approaching the end of his lifespan as a Nascent Soul cultivator who was unable to break through to the next stage. He was looking for ways to prolong his life through "Life Lengthening Pills" that are created from "Life Prolonging Fruit" found in the Heavenvoid Hall's so that he can continue cultivating.Chapter 432 At some point Man Huzi entered an agreement with the Bone Sage to conspire against Zenith Yin, after the Sage was freed from his captivity by Han Li. Heavenvoid Hall Man Huzi intended to only obtain the Life Prolonging Fruit in the Heavenvoid Halls. However, he had acquired information that the Righteous Dao and Zenith Yin had been planning to enter the Inner Halls to obtain the famous Heavenvoid Cauldron magical treasure. His suspicions were confirmed at the entrance of the 2nd trials to enter the Inner Halls, when Qing Yi solicited Man Huzi's assistance in dealing with Wan Tianming.Chapter 435 In order to improve the chances that Han Li would successfully complete the 2nd trials to enter the Inner Halls, Man Huzi gifted a Glacial Ice Pearl that counter-acted the intense heat in the the "Path of Fire" within the 2nd trial of the treasure huntChapter 459. Man Huzi completed the "Path of Ice" within the 2nd trial to enter the Inner Halls. During the trials he discovered that the two Elders sent by the Star Palace sabotaged the trials making them more difficult in the hopes of killing off Devil Dao and Righteous Dao cultivators. He was relieved when Han Li completed the path of fire trial despite the traps laid by the Star Palace elders.Chapter 467 Upon entering the Inner Halls, Man Huzi demonstrated the might of his Heavenbearing Devil Arts by effortlessly demolishing ancient puppets that guarded the treasures in the Inner Halls.Chapter 476 During the extraction of the Heavenvoid Cauldron he used the Beserking technique on a Bloodjade Spider providing the spider with a temporary boost of strength to lift the seemingly heavy cauldron. When the Righteous Dao cultivators attacked, Man Huzi fended them off using using his Heavenbearing Devil Arts.Chapter 481 After an all-out brawl broke out for the Heavenmend Pill that emerged from the Heavenvoid Cauldron, he surprised both Devil Dao and Righteous Dao cultivators with his use of Lightning Absorption to nullify a fatal blow by Wan Tianming's Heavenshifting Mines.Chapter 488 After acquiring the Heavenmind Pill he led a chase around the Inner Halls until a truce was reached when both Devil Dao and Righteous Dao cultivators realized the Cauldron, Han Li, and the Bone Sage were all missing. Man Huzi knew that the Bone Sage was capable of both stealing the Cauldron and killing the competition. However, instead of shining a light onto the dubious relationship he forged with the Bone Sage, he opted to share thoughts that would spark an all out war to begin in the Scattered Star Seas.Chapter 498 End of Lifespan As Man Huzi was close to the end of his lifespan, the Archsaint Six Paths wanted Man Huzi's body to use in a devilish Cultivation ArtChapter 1150. Man Huzi denied the request resulting in a fight with the Archsaint. Man Huzi was severely wounded before he could escape. Unfortunately while injured, he encountered Zenith Yin who used this moment of weakness to capture Man Huzi's Nascent Soul. Over the next century, Man Huzi was tortured and interrogated by Zenith Yin attempting to acquire the the Heavenmend Pill that Man Huzi had taken from the Heavenvoid Hall. Man Huzi's family was slaughtered by Zenith Yin attempting to psychologically break Man Huzi. Due to Zenith Yin's techniques, Man Huzi's soul was weakened making him unable to re-enter the reincarnation cycle. Luckily, Man Huzi was freed when Zenith Yin met his demise at the hands of Han Li. Wanting revenge, Man Huzi offered the sum of his wealth and secrets to the Heavenbearing Devil Arts to Han Li in exchange for the opportunity to kill Zenith Yin. Fortunately, Han Li agreed, allowing Man Huzi to consume the Spiritual Energy from Zenith Yin's Nascent Soul. This prevented Zenith Yin's soul from entering reincarnation when Man Huzi finally destroyed Zenith Yin's Nascent Soul. Now satisfied, Man Huzi detonated his Nascent Soul to enter reincarnationChapter 1151. Abilities Heavenbearing Devil Arts The arts are renown as one of the greatest defensive devilish arts in the Scattered Star Seas. These arts are possessed by a single cultivator in every generation. As a result it has a linear line of successors. The Heavenbearing Devil Arts can alter his body growing thirteen meters in sizeChapter 483 and prevent cultivators from forcefully acquiring information through the Soul Searching technique. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Nascent Soul